There Goes A Fighter
by EternalJoker
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro meet Grimmjow in the woods, ambushed by a group of thugs. When Grimmjows reputation as a famous boxer doesn't scare the group, away, but the two brothers words do, it peaks Grimms interest. Who are these two and why are they called the Sun and the Moon? Ichigos POV Story much better than the summary


Walking through the park with Shiro was refreashing. Being able to walk without the worry of being jumped in an alley or mugged on a street corner was relaxing and a new experience for both of us. Sitting down on a surprisingly non engraved picnic table, I ignored Shiros unending chatter as I watched the people and animals around us. As I was habitually scanning the woods, I saw a flash of blue dancing through the trees. Standing and ignoring Shiros questions and comments, I followed the flash of color, coming to a halt at the edge of the woods. Taking a step, then another and another, I was lst deep in the woods were I couldn't see the light of the sun from where I came from. I walked through the dark woods until I came across a brightly lite clearing. Sighing and cursing my curiosity, I stood in the middle of the clearing, turning in circles and trying to figure out where I came from. Hearing a branch crack behind me, I spun until I was looking at a blue headed man who was smirking at me, racking his eyes over me before looking me in my own.

"Hey there Orange. Whats up?" His voice rumbled out from somewhere deep in his chest, making me want to shiver. "Nothing you need to know about." The bluenette patted over his heart, fakeing being hurt. "Come now, don't be like that. I'll tell you something about myself." I snorted, smirking at the surprised look on his face. "Now why would I want to know anything about an arrogant asshole like yourself?" I chuckled at his raised eyebrows, my smile dropping when I heard branches crack again. Turning my head slightly, I saw Shiro burst through the tree line cursing up a storm and brushing twigs and leaves from his clothes. When he saw me he pursed his lips, pouting like he did when we were kids. And teenagers. And adults... "What the fuck King? Why did you run off into the woods lik-" He broke off when he saw the blue haired male standing beside me, smirking and waggling his white eyebrows. "Ah I see. I guess Blue here would be worth being mugged or killed in the woods huh?" I snorted, ignoring his jab. "Im not the one who would be doing the mugging. You two look like the thugs here." It was true. Both me and Shiro were wearing hoddies, his white and mine burnt orange. We were both wearing black t-shirts underneath them with blue jeans and sneakers, completing the look with wrap around black sunglasses.

Just as Shiro was opening his mouth to make a smartass retort, there was more rustling and cracking. For the third time, I turned to see who else was intruding on my relaxation time. Ten shabbly dressed thugs walked into the clearing, stopping before one stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hey Jaegerjaques, whats up?" The blue headed man who I assumed was Jaegerjaques stepped away from us, getting closer to the other group. "Nothing much. You guys?" The leader tried to look apologetic, but the look was ruined by the slightly off twinkle in his eyes. "Well, you know how much we like you and everything, but our boss told us to come and rough you up a bit. Said he's got a lot riding on the fight tommarro night and didn't want you to fuck it up." Jaegerjaques rolled his neak and I could here the vertebrae pop from where we were standing. I saw one of the men at the back of the gang pull out a gun and hold it near his leg. "Shiro..." I spoke softly, holding my hand out and sighing when he took it. "Yeah I know." Without having to explain it to the other, we walked over to where the large group was standing, the larger crowd growing antsy as more and more time went by.

Stepping just a little further ahead of Jaegerjaques, me and Shiro flipped out hoods back, taking the sunglasses off also and folding them to put into our pocket. Stepping closer to Shiro so I was slightly behind him, I took his hand and held it losly. "I thing ya boys should run on home." I let Shiro talk, since his scratchy voice was much more intimidating than my almost high pitched voice. The leader smirked, stepping forward a bit so he was almost within an arms reach of Shi. Not smart. "And whys that? What do you think you can do too ten of us?" Shiro narrowed his eyes and I watched as the man shivered a bit but didn't back down. "This is our turf, so get yer boys and get the fuck out of 'ere." The man took another step, coming toe to toe with Shi. I felt more than heard the low growl that bubbled from his chest, calmly watching the two men posture. "Yer playing wit fire and yer about to get burned." The leader laughed in Shiros face, making my smirk at my brothers reaction. His eyes narrowed, the yellow irises and black sclera almost as intimidating as his words.

Just as Shiro was about to raise his fist, a younger guy near the back spoke up. He stepped forward and I saw he wasn't an adult like the others but a teenager, no more than sixteen. "H-Hey. You t-two are the twins. The Sun and the Moon!" A collective gasp went through the group in front of us, although the words didn't have any effect on the blue haired man behind us. The man that was so close to Shiro stumbled backwards, falling to the ground before pushing himself even father away from Shi. I giggled quietly, drawing a smirk out of Shiro. I snuck a glance at Jaegerjaques, smirking wanly at the confused look on his face.

"Now you understand? Get the fuck out of 'ere or else." Shiro growled, jumping at them when they refused to move. Most of them squaked, also jumping, but away from us , and ran back into the woods, That left me and Shiro to watch Jaegerjaques warily, looking for any signs of retaliation. The blue male sighed, smirking at the two of us. "Well, I guess I should say thanks. But I have to ask. Why would you two go out with someone who looked so much like yourself?" He looked genuinely confused, which made me and Shiro laugh hard. It was true, we looked a lot alike. Shiro was born with golden eyes and white hair, something that was always a sore subject with starngers. He was 6'1'' while I was only 5'9'', although where he was like a marble statue, I had the dark tan of someone who loved that outdoors. I had vibrant orange hair, a lot like our mother with that same milk chocolate eyes as her.

We couldn't stop, and only laughed more when we saw the petulant look on his face. Shiro recovered first, coughing and elbowing me in the side to make me straighten up, even though I was still giggling. "Oi dumbass, he's ma baby twin. Aint nothing like that tween us." Shiro was looking at the man like he was an idiot, rolling his eyes and not noticing the spark in those cyan eyes. "Well at least I was smart enough to find this clearing without stomping through the entire forest." Shiros mouth twisted and he launched into a rant about how he hated nature. I watched as the other mans mouth twisted into a smirk, realizing he was baiting Shi, and guessing from the spark of intelligence I saw in his eyes, trying to gauge Shiro also. I raised a brow when his eyes met mine, knowing my amber eyes were twinkling like his slightly. He dropped the smirk, his jaw dropping slightly before the smirk returned with a predatory look. I gulped, instead turning back to Shiro who had gotten distracted from his speech by a bush of flowers.

I tapped him on the shoulder, bringing his attention back onto the conversation. "So, I never caught your names..." He looked at me expectantly. "I didn't remember throwing them. besides isn't it polite to give your name before asking someone else's?" He chuckled a bit at the joke. "Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. You might've heard of me if you watch the fights on t.v." I snorted as Shiro cackled. "Yeah we know of you." We both spoke simultaneously. I looked at Shiro, nodding at our unspoken agreement. "I'm Shiro Kurosaki, the older and much better looking twin." I snorted, rolling my eyes when he winked at Grimmjow. Stepping from where I was standing behind him, I also introduced myself. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Younger and obviously much smarter twin." Shiro stuck his tongue out but didn't disagree. He knew I was right. "Ichi I'm gonna head back first and grab something from that hot dog stand. Want me to get something for you?" I nodded, watching him grumble and head back into the woods. Turning back to the blunette, I found him watching me closely.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked, walking a bit closer. "You have no idea how much I would like that, Berry." I scowled at him, swinging my fist when he got a little too close. "Wow, a feisty one. I like that." I growled again, unconsciously backing up when he took another step forward. "Yeah, well, I don't like you." He grinned at my glare, his eyes lingering on my lips and making them tingle. "Listen, give me your number and ill take you out to lunch. A thank you for saving me a fight." I glanced at him suspiciously, but sighed at the innocent blue that looked back. Walking over to the man, I pulled out an orange pen and scribbled my name and number on his arm. "Yeah, well hopefully it'll give you a chance to get the shit beat out of you tomorrow night."

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but I was already gone, walking serenely through the forest to where I heard shouts and laughter float from. The rest of the day was spent thinking about a certain blue haired fighter...


End file.
